Words Of Unknown
by GracieChanLuv101
Summary: I walked down the sidewalk,kicking some cans and rocks,sighing over and over again. A sharp wind blew around me and I pulled my cardigan around me tighter. "Should of wore a thicker jacket..."I said to myself.   "Yes that would of been a splendid idea!"
1. Chapter 1

Words Of Unknown

Chapter One

ISABELLA'S POV

I woke to the bright sun and birds singing their songs. Myirst instinct was shield my eyes with my covers and that's just what I did but soon I realized I was already awake.

I sighed, hoping for another hour or two of sleep. After pulling the blanket down enough to look at my alarm clock, the red numbers shined 8:40am.

I shot up in slight shock, immediately getting up and getting dress.

"If I don't hurry, Phineas and Ferb will start the day without me!" I whispered to myself while pulling off her pink,heart-patterned night gown.

Ipulled on my favorite white t-shirt,pink pleated dress, white socks, and pink shoes. I looked around.

_Where's my belt,_I thought.

"Moooomm! Have you seen my belt?"I hollered.

"Under your bed, hija!Exaclty where you left it last yesterday!" the mother yelled back.

I got on all fours and looked underneath my sure enough,there it was.

Grabbing it, I put it on.

"And I still think my bow fell off yesterday when Phineas and Ferb made that water ride. I'll ask if they've seen it." I said to no one in particular.

Isabella ran downstairs, skipping every other step.

Reaching the kitchen, I skipped to the dining table, greeting my father.

"Hi daddy!"I smiled,kissing him on the cheek then sitting in the seat beside him.

He smiled, setting the newspaper down on the dark wood table.

My mother,Vivian,walked to the table as well,carrying a plate stacked high with pancakes.

"Happy 12th Birthday, Isabella" my mother smiled,setting the plate down and sticking a pink candle on top of the pancakes.

"Thanks mamá!"

Her father smiled and patted his daughter's hand.

Asher Gracia-Shapiro had a factory accident years ago when I was only two, causing him to be mute. But that didn't change anything. My mom and I love him all the same and he lived on as a factory worker, against my mom's wishes.

"Isabella, eat some pancakes. I made them special." Her mother said, smiling not ceasing.

I pulled a couple off the top, along with the pink candle and set them on a plate. My father leaned over and lit the candle,giving me,his only daughter a kiss on the head. It is his way of wishing me happy birthday.

"Isabella. Where's your bow?"Vivian asked.

"I forgot it at Phineas and Ferb's house I think."

"Oh. Are you going over there today?"

"Like always!"

Her mother smile widen."Tell them I said hola. And tell Linda to come by and pick up that recipe for my famous spaghetti. She's been wanting to make some don't forget to be home by 6."

After blowing out the candle and stuffing my mouth quickly, i replied."I will Mom! I got to go and thanks for the breakfast. I love you both!"

They waved and I left.

I ran down the sidewalk and across the street. I reached my destination.I unlatched the fence door and slowly opened it.

There was Phineas, his back was to me. Ferb was facing me. He looked up and gave me a small wave.

I smiled and opened the fence all the way.

-To Phineas-

I heard the slight squeak of the backyard gate open.A small smile reached my lips without me knowing.

"Whatcha doooin'?" came the high-pitched voice. There was no way I couldn't recognize it.

Without turning around,I said"Hi Isabella. Ferb and I are trying to figure out if we want to make a new bird species or make another band."

Isabella walked over, looking over my shoulder, slightly breathing in my ear, making me blush."Ooo! You make a new bird species. i don't think you've done that yet."

I nodded, finally looking up at her,noticing the missing piece."Hey Izzy... Where's your bow?"

"I think it fell off when I was helping you two with building the water ride. I was going to ask if maybe yall knew where it was."She replied.

"No. I haven't seen it. Have you Ferb?" I asked my brother.

Ferb shook his head and I turned away.

"Well then, Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"I said slightly laughing"We're gonna find Izzy's bow!"

Isabella giggled.

-To Isabella-

My smile faltered when he didn't say haoppy birthday but I immediately recovered.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna find Izzy's bow!"

I watch Phineas turn away and Ferb started to of course I'm curious.

Phineas ran inside to get his phone. I narrowed my eyes at Ferb."Start talking, Man of Action. You have some explaining to do."

He smirked even more but tried to cover it with his hand, staying quiet.

"I know that you know something is going on."I said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He laughed alittle."I have no idea what you are talking about."

I blinked alittle."Wow. You actually talked."

His expression changed from amused to a sarcastic 'really?' kind of face.

I laughed."Anyway. Tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing is going on."

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying. I will admit this though, while Phineas and I are searching for your lost bow, you'll be at a Fireside Girls meeting."

"Oh crap! I forgot!"

He laughed at me.

"Back! Sorry I took so...You okay Izzy?"Phineas aksed.

"I-i'm fine. I don't think I'll be joining you today. I have a Fireside Girl meeting."I replied.

Phineas blinked a couple times."That's ok. We can wait for you to come back."

"I don't want to make you wait."

"It's fine Izzy."

"No its not. I can buy a new bow."

"I don't want to make you do that."

"I don't want to make you look-"

"Isabella, it's _**fine.**_"Phineas said in a firm voice.

I fell silent. Then when Phineas wasn't looking, I glared at Ferb. He knew Phineas would insist waiting. He knew Phineas would want me there to find my bow just because I'm his friend and that it was my bow.

All Ferb did was stiffle a laugh that didn't go unnoticed.

"What's so funny Ferb?"Phineas asked.

"Yeah,Ferb. What's so funny?"I asked with slight annoyance. My annoyance thankfully passed. Sometimes Phineas's obliviousness was a good thing. And sadly, that was on a _**very rare **_occasions it was a good thing.

My phone rang. _Isabella. Where r u? _read the text. It was from Gretchen.

_On my way Gretchen. At Phineas and Ferb's house._

_Better hurry. Ginger and Adyson are starting an arguement again. And yeah, it's about the same darn thing DX._

_Let me guess. Ginger says Baljeet is cute but Adyson says he isn't and that he is a nerd?_

_Hmm. I wonder how you knew that e.e_

_Now I'm definately on my way. Just make sure they don't destroy anything please?_

_Will do, chief._

_Thanks. I'll be there soon. And when i get there, yall can explain to me what the heck is going on. B/c Ferb implied that you knew something._

_XD lol. See you when you get here, Chef._

_Chef?_

_I mean chief! I mean chief! ! ! ! _

_That brings back memories XD XD XD! ! ! LOL. See ya Fireside._

I closed my mobile flip phone. Still laughing at Gretchen's typo.

"What's so funny now?"Phineas asked.

"Gretchen called me 'chef'. She meant to say 'chief'." I replied.

"What's so funny about that?"

I smiled and laughed some more."It's a long past story. It's an inside joke actually."

My phone chimed again, interrupting Phineas.

_Btw, DON'T BRING __**THAT**__ UP! Got it?_

_XD XD XD I love how you're making a big deal about it._

_SHUT UP AND JUST GET YOUR COLOR PINK WEARING BUTT OVER HERE!_

_XD XD XD Laughing some more. AND I'M ON MY WAY. Geez. Pushy much?_

_Sorry. Dealing with Ginger and Adyson is like trying to break a fight in between a tiger and lion._

_Lol. i hear ya. Well i got to go. Phineas is trying to talk XD_

_OH. Bye then \(OoO\)_

I closed the phone once more but i turned it off this time. Just for a few minutes.

"So, I'm going to head to the Fireside Girl meeting. I'll meet back here in an hour?"I asked.

"Absolutely!"Phineas replied smiling brightly.

I looked around."Hey Phinny?"

He did the same thing I did."Hey, where's Perry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Words of Unknown

Chapter Two

Isabella's POV

I pulled on my phone, sending the Fireside Girls a text letting them know I was on my way. But I got no reply back.

I arrived at the club entrance. I knocked the long complicated,secret knock. But no one answer so I opened it.

It was dark, like no one was there. But I heard a stiffled giggle and knew what was going on. With a wide smirk, I flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!"All the Fireside Girls,Baljeet,Burford,Candace,Jeremy,Ferb, and Phineas jumped out.

I smiled wide. Phineas did remember? Or did someone remind him? Did he plan this? Well i guess I'll find out!

I squealed loudly."Ah! You all remembered!"

Adyson walked up."Do you really think we would forget your birthday? Out of all people."

I laughed."You're right. Should have a little more hope."

"ANYWAY!"Burford yelled, catching all of our attention."Phineas, where's that 'special' entrance again?"

"Special entrance?"I asked,looking over at Phineas. He just smiled.

"You thought I forgot,didn't you?" He asked.

In my head, my jaw dropped. He noticed that so simply yet he hasn't noticed a single attempt I've made ALL summer trying to get his attention. Why is Fate being so cruel to me?

I stayed silent,just staring, slightly would he forget my birthday? I mean we've been friends since daycare. He would never forget.

To my surprise, Phineas just laughed."You did?"

"No!"I replied, way too loud and quick.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, making me blush like a tomato."Come on. Lemme show you what we did last night."He smiled brightly at me, as if saying I did nothing wrong even though I doubted our friendship.

I followed him and the others followed us outside.

"Hey Ferb! It's the fourth tree north right?"Phineas hollered over his shoulder.

The Brit's voice rang out."South."

We walked south and I watch Phineas pull a key out and put it into a tree, revealing a small keyhole I didn't notice. and I probably didn't because he is still holding my hand.

"Ok. Because it's a tree elevator, only two people at a time can go on. Come Isabella, you and me first."Phineas said.

I nodded quickly, looking at the ground, trying to hide my face. We stepped inside the tree and it went down. And to my inside excitement, it would rather slow.

I have Phineas as to myself for the next few minutes. Or however deep this tunnel thing is, I thought.

-To Phineas-

Her face was really red. Maybe she was catching a cold or something.

I hope not, I thought, That would suck for this surprise party.

I looked down and realized I was still holding her hand. But I didn't move my hand because it didn't bother me. But what if it bothers Izzy?

"Hey Izzy. Do you want me to let go of your hand?"I asked.

Her face turned a darker red."Izzy? Are you getting sick?"I asked, using my free hand to press it against her forehead.

She turned away before I could touch her."I-I-I'm fine, Phineas.I don't mind h-h-holding you r h-hand."

Why is she stuttering?

Well if she says she okay then she must be. I don't want to annoy her on her birthday with too many questions.

I mean she is my best friend. Gotta make this special for my best friend.

-To Ferb-

Gretchen was explaining to me about the next phase in their 'PhinBella' plan.

"Do you still have the bow,Ferb?"She asked.

I pulled out the slightly wrinkled, pink bow out of my pocket.

"Perfect.I know how important that bow is to her. I brought the box and ribbon with me. We just need to wrap it up and make sure Phineas gives it to her."She said.

I thought for a moment."Why is it so important that Phineas gives it to her?"

She turned to me."Because he gave it to her in the first place. When she turned 5."

"I don't remember that."

"You were sick that day."

I nodded."I was, wasn't I?"

I remember Phineas wanted to stay home with me but I made him go to Izzy's party because I had said it would hurt her if he didn't. He didn't exactly understand why it would hurt her feelings but he did bring back cake and the birthday girl. Isabella had hung out with us the last two hours of her party.

Isabella has always been our friend. And I know Phineas would go out of his way to make sure her birthday is great every year.

And I know its just to make up for the one she lost years ago. When she turned 4.

I sighed. Gretchen looked at me."You okay Ferb?"

I just nodded.

Gretchen and I entered the elevator and it moved down. I gave myself props for making it slower for Isabella's sake.

Maybe today she'll be able to tell him.

Gretchen and I stepped out of the elevator to something we thought we would never see.

Phineas and Isabella were fighting.

-To Isabella-

"I did not say anything like that!" I yelled.

"You IMPLIED it!"Phineas yelled back.

"NO! You just jumped to conclusions!"

It went back and forth and back and forth and back and forth.

"I do not! You have no trust in your friends! How could I forget your birthday? I've known since you moved here 10 years ago!"He yelled, pointing at me accusingly.

"This has nothing to do with trust! Can you blame me for getting worried? You didn't say anything to me about my birthday this morning!"

"You are so stubborn!"

"And you're worse!"

"Stuipd Fireside Girl!"

I glared."Oh so I'm 'stupid' now? You know for an inventor you come up with horrible comebacks."

His face turned red. Either from embarrassment or anger, I don't know."How dare you!"

"How dare I? Me? UGH! You are so..."

"So what, Isabella? Spit it out!"

I gave him The Death Glare. Which instantly made him quiet."YOU ARE SUCH A HORRIBLE FRIEND!"I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I ran to the elevator,immediately pressing the button to go up. The doors closed and the last thing I saw before going up was Phineas's shocked face.

-To Phineas-

A horrible friend? Me?

"Who does she think she is?" I cried out loud.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Ferb.

"You just chased off the Birthday Girl,Phineas." He said.

Guilt crashed down on me.

"So this isn't some bad dream?" I whispered to him.

And to my sadness, he shook his head. I sighed.

I sat on the ground and sighed again."I just can't believe she would think I forgot her birthday."

"You can't blame her entirely Phineas. It was a surprise party. Hence the surprise. She wasn't suppose to know about it."

"I still could of told her 'Happy Birthday' this morning though."

"Yeah that would of been a good idea."

"I'll be right back Ferb."

He smiled."Go fix it little bro."


	3. Chapter 3

Words Of Unknown

Chapter 3

-To Isabella-

i stomped off to the Danville Park.

"Who the heck does he think he is! Talking to me like that! And here I thought we were friends!"I whispered harshly to myself.

I walked off the sidewalk and into the trees, searching for my hideout.

i smiled when I found the place. My hideout was where the tree branches bent and curved downward, making a perfect ceiling and had a small opening that big enough for a skinny teenager to get through. I slid in and sat down. It wasn't large but big enough to fit up to two people.

I always came here when I needed to think by myself. Especially when my thinking involved Phines Flynn, which was quite often actually.

I sighed."I can't believe he called me a stupid Fireside Girl."

"And I'm terribly sorry about that."

I jumped and tried not to scream. Phineas poked his head through the opening."May I join you?"

I stared at him then remembering what had happened moments before, I glared."What do you want?"

"To apologize."

I narrowed my eyes."Oh really now?"

"If you will let me come in?"

"Fine come in."I said, kind of bitterly.

"I'm sorry for what I said. And I'm sorry for making you think I forgot your birthday."He said. I heard the sincerity in his voice and guilt washed over me.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a horrible friend."I said.

"All is forgiven now?"He asked and I laughed, noddine my head."Great! Wanna go back to the party then?"

I smiled."Sure Phin. Let's g-"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the caller ID."Hi mom! What's up?"

"You mean now? Ok,ok,ok I'm on my way. "I giggled and hung up.

"Everything ok?"Phineas asked.

"My mom said she has some good news and that I needed to come home right away. Guess I'll have to meet you at the party."

"That's cool. You sure you don't want to wait for you?"

"No that's fine. I'll see you in a little bit. Just don't serve the cake without me."I laughed.

He chuckled."I'll see you there." I watched Phineas crawl out and I followed. We walked our separate ways and I headed home, feeling happy and a bit light-headed from being so close to Phineas.

-To Phineas-

It felt good to know that everything between Izzy and I was straightened out. I would hate to ruin our friendship over something so pointless. But I'll make it up to her. I promise myself that I will.

I walked into the tree elevator going down. Everyone was waiting.

"Where's Isabella?"Baljeet asked.

"Her mom called saying she needed Isabella to come home."I replied.

"What? So we're throwing a birthday party without a birthday girl?"Buford said.

"No Izzy said she'll meet us here when she's done at home. We just can't serve the cake until she gets here."I laughed.

Ferb smiled and walked over. "So I'm guessing everything has been settled and you and Isabella are friends again?"

"Of course."I said, happily.

"Good. I don't know what we do without the Fireside Girls."

I laughed."I agree with you there,Ferb."

-To Isabella-

I opened the door and my mom and dad were sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Oh good! Isa you're home. Please come sit down."My mom said.

My dad had his white board out which meant this conversation was going to be very very important.

"What's up?"I said, sitting down in the recliner.

"You're dad has some good news for you! Tell her Asher!"My mom said excitedly.

I got a promotion,read the whiteboard.

"No way! That's great Daddy! I'm so happy for you!"I exclaimed.

But... It's all the way in New York City,he wrote.

I froze."What?"

My mom saw my face fall."It's a great oppertunity for your father hija! Even though we have to move, it could help us out greatly, Isa."

"We will have to leave Danville?"

She nodded.

"Leave behind all my friends?"

She nodded so sadly.

"No more Fireside Girls? No more Phineas and Ferb?"

My mom looked down sadly."I'm sorry, Isa,honey. It's for the best."

I teared up."You just had to tell me all this on my BIRTHDAY? Why? How could you do this to me?"

Isabella we're sorry but I have already accepted it, my father wrote.

"I don't care! I can't leave! This is our home..."

My mom hugged me and pulled away."When do we leave?"I asked,coldly.

"Three weeks..."

I stared up at her."Three weeks? That quickly? What about your job mom? At the grocery store?"

"With Asher's job, I won't need to work anymore."

I stood up."I'm gonna go now. I need to talk to Phineas."

My mom didn't try to stop me, I noticed. I stormed out, making sure I slammed the door hard.

When I was outside, I ran as quick as I could to the Fireside Girl clubhouse, running straight to the 'special' entrance for the tree elevator.

I stepped in and it went down. It binged as it opened and everyone looked at me.

It took everything in me not to break down.

"Hey Izzy! You're here!"Phineas cheered,running over to me."Izzy? What's wrong?"

"C-can I talk to you? Before I break down into tears..."I said.

"Of course. Come on."We got back into the elevator and we walked into the clubhouse.

"Tell me what's up,Izzy."Phineas said, softly.

I smiled slightly at his personal nickname for me.

"So the good news my mom had for had bad news along with it."I said, holding back many tears. A couple slipped and fell down my cheeks.

Phineas must of saw this because he sat down beside me, wiping them away, and wrapping me in a tight hug. "What was it?"

"My dad got a p-promtion. A-and... I have t-to m-m-m-move to N-New York C-C-ity..."I said, finally cracking then crumbling into tears and sobs.

-To Phineas-

I felt my body go tense and cold.

M-move? Izzy has to leave Danville?

"Y-you're leaving?"I asked, staring at the floor, but keeping my arms wrapped around her.

I felt her nodded. i shallowed loudly."W-when?"

"T-three weeks..."

"That soon?" I hollered, jumping to my feet, then turning sharply to her.

The sudden movement startled her and she looked up at me in shock then slowly nodded.

I helped her stand up. "You can't go... You're my best friend... What about the Fireside Girls? Who's going to be the troop leader."

"I'll talk to Gretchen. I don't have a choice Phineas... I'm not 18 yet. I go where my parents go... No matter how much I protest."

I saw all the sadness in her dark blue eyes."But New York City is dangerous. Aren't there a lot of racist and horrible people?"

"I-I don't know... I've never been there before but I guess I'll find out."

"Izzy! Don't say that!"

She began sobbing again so I hugged her again, whispering comforting words. She calmed down and pulled away. "Come on. I need to tell everyone else."

"Are sure you can?" I asked.

She nodded."Just stay by me and I think I can."

I tried to smile."Got it."

-To Isabella-

Once we entered the underground room again, I actually looked around and saw how cool it was.

The ceiling was curved. The ceiling and walls were held up by a painted pink metal. Rainbow colored streamers hung everywhere and circular lights hung. A large table with a unicorn cake and many sweets and snacks stood in a corner. Another circular table stood in the middle of the room with a small fairy ice scuplture stood in the middle in a fruit punch bowl. The floor was pink and purple checkered. It was all really bright. And I loved it all.

"Isabella!"

"You're back!"

"Are you okay?"

So many questions... My head started spinning. Phineas held up his hand and they fell silent.

"Isabella has some news..."He said,sadly.

I looked at my feet."My dad got a promotion and now we have to move to New York City..."

Gretchen gasped."But but but... What about the Fireside Girls?"

"I'm making you troop leader now,Gretchen."

"Me? I can't possibly do it..."

"Yes,Gretchen, you can. Please don't make this any harder this it is..."I said, begging softly.

Burford frowned."So because your parentts say so, you're gonna leave us all behind?"

"Buford, be nice."Baljeet said.

"No! I ain't gonna sugar-coat this like everyone else. Face it, Isabella. You don't want to go, so don't!"

"Buford, as much as I wish I could make myself stay, I can't. I'm not like."I said.

"Fine then. Go run away."

"I'm not running away!"

"You are running away! This is you're way out! So now you don't have say the truth."

I tightened my hands into fists."Shut up! What do you know? You're just a big bully!"

I ran out of and ran home.

Who needs people like that anyways!


	4. Chapter 4

Words of Unknown

Chapter Four

I do not own PnF

-Isabella's POV-

I ran and ran and ran and ran. I've run until my lungs burned for air and my legs ache to the bones for rest. Then I kept going. I didn't want to stop. I never wanted to stop.

Dang Buford! Throwing that in my face! Why can't he mind his own business?

I slowed down finally to walk. My body hurt and panted deeply, trying to catch my breath as quick as possible.

I found myself back in Danville Park, crawling back into my hiding place. I curled myself into a ball and sobbed all over again.

"Izzy? Are you in here?"A familar voice called. I looked up and Phineas crawled in, with a small box.

"Hi Phineas."I said very sadly."What's that?"

"Happy Birthday."He said, trying to smile brightly and handed me the box.

I took it. It was wrapped in pink wrapping paper and had a white bow. It was very simple but I loved it.

"Well, open it."Phineas said,laughing. And so I did.

I tore the paper off,gently. After the paper was gone it revealed a white box. I pulled the lid off and gasped slightly.

Inside, positioned directly in the middle on top of a bunch of white tissue paper, was my pink bow. It looked perfectly new.

"My bow!"I gasped,happily."It's my bow!"

Phineas laughed. I pulled it out and set the box down."Umm... Phineas?"I said,blushing.

"Yeah?"He replied.

"C-can you help me put i-it on?"I asked,stuttering and blushing.

His cheeks turned to a light pink color."S-sure,Izzy!"

He pulled the bow out of my hand and leaned over. He clipped it gently in my hair. I smiled at him and he returned it. We stayed like that for a few seconds, close and smiling. But then Phineas cleared his throat and leaned away,blushing.

"I'm sorry about Buford."He said.

I shook my head."Don't be Phineas. I'm not surprised people are upset. It's sad having to leave behind all my friends."

He coughed alittle."By the way, what did he mean by 'running away form telling the truth',Izzy?"

I blushed again."O-oh, I-I-I don't k-know.."

Phineas seemed unconvinced but didn't say anything about it."If you say so.."

We sat in silence. It began to get a bit awkward so I broke it."I'm sorry I didn't get to have my party. I can't imagine how hard to must of been to set everything up. Especially underground."

He looked up at me."Don't apologize,Isabella. We set up underground because we hoped that would keep it from disappearing before we could actually show you."

I laughed. "Yeah. Your inventions tend to do that."

He laughed too. "Yes,yes they do."

It felt nice to be able to laugh like with Phineas. I leaned against a tree branch. I thought about everything we did over the summer vacations. The Rollar Coaster, Time Traveling, the Big Bubble... So many things we did. I thought about the time we all traveled around the world in one day. I remember how stressed I was in Paris, the City of Love, and how Phineas was extra oblivious. I giggled at the memory. And how he 'cracked' when we got stuck on the island and he thought we had no way out. But he pulled through, like always.

"Penny for yout thoughts?"Phineas asked, making me giggle.

"I'm just thinking about the past. All the adventures we had and all the fun we had together."

He smiled. "Yeah. We've had some fun times."

"And I'm thinking about how you cracked when we got stuck on that island."I said, laughing.

His face fell. "I did not crack!"

I laughed even harder. "Sure,sure. Whatever makes you feel better,Phineas."

He threw some leaves at me but they fell half way, making me laugh at harder at his attempted organic attack.

He smiled. "Whatever."He rolled his eyes."I don't crack."

"You're right."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You didn't crack, you broke."I said laughing even harder at his slightly annoyed expression.

He groaned and crawled out of _**our**_ hideout. I giggled, uncontrollably and followed him out. He held his hand out to help me up and I accepted it.

"So Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, what are you gonna do today?"He asked me and I smiled.

"I'm gonna start packing."

He smiled. "Feel better about moving?"

I smirked and tackle hugged him. I giggled when he yelped out of surprise. "Thanks to you."

He stared at me in shock then chuckled and returned the hug. "You could play football you know."

I grimaced."Too bad. I _hate_ football."

He laughed and we pulled away. "Come on,Izzy. Let's get you home so you can pack."

"Are you saying you are gonna help?"I asked.

"Heck no!"

He laughed and ran off. I shook my head."Hey! Wait for me,Phineas!"

I ran after him but this time, the pain and burning wasn't there. I had no weight on shoulders this time.

At least not for long.


	5. Chapter 5

Words of Unknown

Chapter Five

I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own OCs like Asher.

This is Phineas's chapter!

-Phineas PoV-

I ran off. I hid behind a near by tree. The pattering of Isabella's footsteps came into hearing distance. I heard her slow down near me.

"Phineas?Phineas! Where did you go?"She called out, laughter in her voice.

I jumped out and yelled, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"AHH!"She screamed."Not funny,Phineas!"

She pulled away and hit me in the arm. I laughed so hard I fell to the ground.

"Oh be quiet!"She said, her face turning red in embarrassment I guess.

My chest started to hurt and tighten up from laughing."You... Hahaha! Jumped so high!"

She pushed me with her foot and began to walk off.

I recovered but chuckled a bit, standing up and catching up with her. "Oh come on, Izzy! It was funny!"

She turned and smiled. "You're gonna have to make up for this."

"Uh-oh..."

-few minutes later-

"Why do I have to help you pack?"I groaned, putting some journals and books into a box neatly.

She stuck her tongue out at me."Because you own me!"

"I made you an underground party!"

"Then you scared the crap out of me!"

"Only to cheer you up more!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled."I was already cheered up."

I put some pencils into a pencil bag and tucked them into the box with the books and notebooks. I worked on clearing off the desk then i found something interesting.

_A sketchbook? I didn't know Isabella liked to draw..._

I was curious so I opened it. Pictures of birds,trees, flowers, and different animals filled the pages. They were great and detailed.

"Wow,Izzy! I didn't know you could draw so well..."I said, astonished by the pictures.

She turned and pulled the sketchbook out of my hands. "I didn't draw thoses,Phineas. It was a gift from my mom."

"You mom can draw?"

"Not exactly..."She sounded uncertain so I didn't push the topic any further.

-few hours later-

"Phineas! Linda is here for you!"-Shapiro hollered from downstairs.

Isabella and I looked up from the scrapbook she had gotten from Irving for Christmas last year. He had given Ferb and I, Isabella,Buford,and Baljeet a scrapbook with all our adventures inside.

We were looking through, laughing at all the memories.

I stood up and brushed off any imaginary dirt off. "I'll see you tomorrow,Izzy!"

"Hey Phineas?"She said.

"Yeah?"

"When did you start calling me Izzy?"She said, slightly smiling and slightly smirking.

"I don't know."I said and we laughed.

I walked downstairs with Izzy. My mom smiled. "Ferb told me that you might be here. It's getting late so let's go home and eat dinner."

"Ok, Mom! See ya Isabella!"I said, waving over my shoulder.

"Bye Phineas."Isabella said, I heard the slight sadness in her voice. I turned.

Isabella was looking down. Maybe in sadness? Or disappointment?

I walked over and gave her hug. Which she returned after a few moments. I pulled back and held out my pinky."Friends forever?"

She giggled and hooked her pinky with mine."Friends forever."

I swung our connected pinkies side to side and she laughed. I smiled."Try to keep smiling,ok?"

She nodded."I'll try."

I turned and left with my mom. My heartbeat, I noticed, was a bit fast and I wondered why.


	6. Chapter 6

Words of Unknown

Chapter Six

This chapter is dedicated to BroadwayFanGirl91! Thanks for being the first review my first fan fiction! I really appreciate it :) I'm glad you like it!

I do not own Phineas and Ferb! I own the OCs and this fanfiction

-To Isabella-

I barely ate my dinner and my mom noticed.

"Isa! Please eat."She said.

I looked up then back down at my plate. I picked a couple green beans off with my fingers tossed it in my mouth. I slowly chewed but it was hard to swallow.

She didn't seemed satisified. But i just sighed."Mama I can't eat right now... Can I be excused?"

Vivian sighed but nodded."Sure,Isa,sure."

"May I go for a small walk?"I asked and she nodded."Thanks mom! I need to think for a bit..."

I walked up to my room and grabbed my lavender cardigan, slipped it on, then walked back downstairs and out the door.

I walked down the sidewalk, kicking some cans and rocks, sighing over and over again. A sharp wind blew around me and I pulled my cardigan around me tighter.

"Should of wore a thicker jacket..."I said to myself.

Or so I thought...

"Yes, that would of been a splendid idea."A high-pitch voice said behind me.

I squealed and turned around quickly. A woman stood there. She would of been gorgeous but... Her skin was a light green and she had wings like Tinkerbell.

"W-who...W-w-what..Are you?" I asked, clearly startled. Maybe she isn't there and I'm just going insane because of all the stress from today?

"I'm Lyma. I'm a garden nymph."She replied to my disappointment.

"Aren't nymphs suppose to be tiny?"

"Oh I'm not from this galaxy my dear. And neither are you."

My eyes widened."I'm going to walk away before this dream becomes a nightmare."

She reached out and pitched my forearm."OW!"I cried.

"No dreams here,Isabella."She said.

"Leave me alone."I said,walking away.

"I'm afraid I can't do that~" She replied in a singson voice.

I turned around."Oh yes you can and you will! I don't know what kind of psycho you are, comign out here with body paint and fake wings! And what the heck are you wearing?"

She looked down at her garments. This 'Lyma' wore a loose piece of dark brown cloth around chest and a matching piece of cloth as a skirt. Wrapped around her feet all the way to her upper thigh was dark green ribbon. Her hair was a white blonde color and reached just behind her knees in a loose braid. Intwined with her hair was brown and gold ribbon. She wore a leaf and daisy crown around her head. Her eyes were almond-shaped and an unearthly blue-green color. She was pretty but SHE HAD GREEN SKIN!

"Oh please. Don't give me that. I am very much a nymph as you are a princess!"She said.

"Princess? What is with you?"

"Do I have to _prove _to you that I'm not lying?"

"Proof would help you out but not me. I don't want to be apart of you and your carnival croonies. Where ever they are..."

"Carnival croonies? What's that?"She asked.

"I'm going home. I think there must be something in this night air and I'm hallucinating! Good bye,Weirdo!"I said walking pass her.

About the time I thought I was away from her, her face poped up in front of mine. Except her's was upside down...

I screamed and jumped, making us bump heads.

"Owwww..."I groaned.

She rubbed her head."Ouchie! What was that for?"

"It was an accident!"I said,turning to her. And I wish I didn't

There was Lyma, floating a feet inches off the ground, her wings glowing a gold color.

My eyes widened to size of dinner plates. "You're...floating?"I asked,weakly.

"Of course I am! I do have wings!"

Suddenly I felt dizzy.

Then, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Words of Unknown

Chapter Seven

I do not own PnF. I only own this fanficiton and any OCs.

-Phineas's- PoV-

"You mean she was found just laying on the sidewalk?"My mom said in the phone.

I listened to her conversation,trying to figure out exactly what happened to Isabella.

"Oh my. I hope she's alright. Can't believe she blacked out like that. Yes,I'll tell Candace you said thanks for finding her. Yes,yes. Bye,Vivian."My mom said before hanging up.

I leaned over the counter."So what happened?"I asked,kind of whiney.

"Isabella went for a walk apparently to clear her mind and she blacked out about half way from our house. Candace was her way home from work and found her laying on the sidewalk. Took her home. But she hasn't woken up yet. Vivian thinks it because Isabella wouldn't eat dinner."

"She wasn't eating?"

"Missing one meal isn't going to actually hurt anyone,Phineas. She'll be fine,I'm sure. She probably just needs some rest and warmth. She'll be up in no time."

"She is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."I said laughing.

"Exactly."Mom said,smiling.

Ferb entered the kitchen. And walked over and stood next to me.

He must of known I'm still nervous and uneasy about Isabella. I can't help it really. I mean she's my best friend. She just passed out on a sidewalk and wasn't eating her dinner! What am I suppose to think happened?

_Anything could happen..._

I shook that thought out of my head and grasped Ferb's hand. He held mine too. When your brothers as close as we are, this is normal. And right now, I think I'm going to need some of his comfort and his 'wise' British words.

I sighed. Ferb began to pull me back upstairs. I knew he would want to talk.

I followed him up there and into our bedroom. He closed the door. I laid down in my bed, face down in my pillow and it muffled my scream/groan.

"Phineas, I'm sure Isabella is fine."Ferb said, sitting on his own bed.

"What if she's not? Why would she black out on a_ sidewalk_,Ferb? Why would she black out at all?"

"If you keep worrying about this, you'll be bald by morning."

"Ha-Ha... Very funny. I'd rather be bald and know Isabella's alright."

All I saw was Ferb's arm raise and a force hit my back."OW! What was that for?"

"Just read the book,Phineas. Maybe it'll help you."Ferb whispered."And not just you."

"What was that?"I asked,smirking.

"Oh nothing. Just read."

I picked up the book and read the title. _How to Know if its There._"A romance guide?"I asked,choking on laughter.

"I bought it because I thought you might of needed it on that day we built the cruise ship for Baljeet and Mishti. There is actually a few interesting things in really should read it."Ferb said.

I laughed."Why do I need to read it?"

"It might 'open' your eyes."He said and I realized he wasn't kidding. He wants me to actually read this book. So I opened to the first page.

_In this guide, you'll find out not only if your special someone might an interest in you but also if they are right for you._

I tried not to laugh at the words. I looked to the side and almost choked.

Written in curvy,girly letters was _Isabella Garcia-Shapiro._ "This is Isabella's book?"I asked, startled and curious.

Ferb looked up and by his expression he already knew." Yeah. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Not exactly in the same words. You said you bought it."

"Oh. Must of mixed it up."

I narrowed my eyes at him."Why do I really need to read this?"

-To Ferb-

I froze,wondering if he was finally catching on.

"Are you trying to make me feel stupid or something?"He asked.

I sighed. So oblivious.

"Just read it already."I said, throwing my pillow at him.

"You aren't getting this back by the way."

I laughed."That's why I have a second."I pulled another pillow from the side of my bed and placed on my bed then laid down against it, reading a book.

"Whatever, you Brit..."I heard Phineas whisper when his plan to provoke me into a pillow fight failed. I laughed to myself.

I turned and to my surprise, Phineas was actually reading the book. I watched his eyes widen at some parts and then blush at others and sometimes paled a bit.

"Figure anything out yet?"I asked, making him jump.

"Ummm...What happens if I say no?"He asked.

"I suffocate you with a pillow."I replied,laughing at his nervousness.

His expression turned to annoyed."Whatever. I ain't telling you anything."

"That's alright. I'll just talk to Isabella after you confess to her."

His cheeks flared red."Hey! W-w-what do you mean b-b-by that?"

"Please tell me you have figured it out by now. That book is nothing but pointers on mostly how to get someone to like you. And she's been following them the past 5 years."

"F-Five years? Wow, I do feel stupid..."

I rolled my eyes."So..."

Phineas laid back on his bed."So what?"

-To Phineas-

I laughed at Ferb's annoyed expression."Ok,ok. I get it."I said,still laughing.

"Do you like her back?"He asked,kind of bluntly.

I blinked a couple times. Do I? I mean Isabella's great. She's smart,talented,and not to mention, very strong. Today was the first time I've ever seen her cry.

Well, first time since _that_ day.

Isabella is pretty. She has long,dark hair and pale skin. And really nice blue eyes.

I shook my head to keep myself from getting distracted.

"You don't like her?"Ferb asked, shock in his voice.

"What? I never said that! She's my best friend,Ferb. I do like her to extent. But I don't know if I like her _that way_."

I felt another pillow impact with my head."Phineas,just think about it. Isabella's always been there for you and she always defends you when anyone talks about you. She always wants to help with our crazy adventures. But most of all, she just wanted you to realize how much she likes you. She even told me that she might love you. But she deserves the truth, so give her just that, the truth."

I stared at him."You're right... Though very talkative I might right nonetheless. I'll talk to her tomorrow after she recovers."I said.

Ferb nodded."Good. Now let's get ready for bed. I'm tired."

"Probably because of all the talking you've done in the last 10 minutes."I said

He shrugged."Probably. I should stop then and go to sleep."

I laughed."Don't black out on me too now."

"I don't plan on it. Night,Phineas."

"Good night,Ferb."


	8. Chapter 8

Words of Unknown

Chapter Eight

I do not own Phineas and Ferb

-To Isabella-

I started to open my eyes and groaned at the bright,bright sun. Then after a few seconds I groaned again, realizing I had a splitting headache. I felt something cold and wet touch my forehead and I screamed and shot up.

"Ah!"A voice cried, then I heard someone fall off what seemed to be a chair and then I heard a slight splash. So I looked at the intruder.

"Phineas? What the heck are you doin'?"I asked.

"Well, apparently going for a swim."He said,laughing. I noticed a bowl a few feet away and that he was covered in water. I saw a rag he held in his hand. That must of been what I felt.

"And what are you doin' here?"

"Your mom and dad had to work so they asked me to keep an eye on you until you woke up and were fine."He replied.

"You startled me.."I said, kind of glaring at him.

"I startled you? You gave me a heart attack!"He exclaimed. He threw his hands over where his heart is and fell backwards and laid on the floor like he was dying.

"Such a diva..."I said,giggling.

"I prefer the term 'energetic male actor' but whatever works..."He replied,standing up and sitting back in the chair.

I rolled my eyes.

"You talk in your sleep."He said, leaning back in the chair and looking at the ceiling. He had helped me put up some pink,glowing stars on the ceiling a few years ago. He had said we should both have them as token of friendship or something like that.

"What did I say?"I asked, nervous.

"Something about a psycho woman named Lyma, a princess, love, and me."He replied, still not meeting my eyes.

"Bit more detailed please?"

"Fine. You said you loved me."He said, smiling a bit as he said it, I noticed.

I blushed hard."I...what?"

"Said you loved me."

He laughed.

"What's so funny?"I asked.

"You're reaction!"

"My what?" I said. I narrowed my eyes and reached out to push him a bit so he would fall but he already leaned back to far and fell to the ground, laughing.

After a few moments, he stood back up, finally calming down. I watched him set the chair back upright and sat back down.

"Finished?"I asked,slightly annoyed and I'm sure it showed.

He chuckled."Sorry. You're reaction was funny."

"You just found that love you because I said it in my sleep and that's _all_ you have to say about it?I asked.

"Uh...Yeah...?"

-To Phineas-

"AH! PILLOW ATTACK!"I hollered, getting chased out of the house by her endless pillow-throwing. I laughed all the way. When I was outside, the front door slammed and locked behind me.

"So you're gonna lock me out?"I asked.

"Yep!"

"Fine then."I said, tip-toeing to the back door. Which was thankfully unlocked. I slipped in quietly to the kitchen. Thank goodness I had quiet steps and relfexes similar to a ninja. Isabella had her back to me. She was reaching for the orange juice which was on the highest shelf in the fridge. I kept myself from laughing.

We might be 12 but I'm out growing Isabella in height. She only reaches my shoulder. Which is still kind of short. She can't reach orange juice for goodness sake. Then again it was a tall fridge...

I walked over,deciding she needed help. I placed one hand on her shoulder and reached with the other one over her shoulder for the orange juice. I heard her yelp and felt her jump back and into my chest. I blushed and place the orange juice in her hands, taking a few steps back.

"Thanks...Wait! How did you get back in here?"She asked, placing the orange juice on the counter with a slam.

I laughed and pointed behind me."Back door."

I laughed even harder when her expression turned to annoyance.

She walked over and began pushing my back towards the front door. "Well thanks for stopping by! I feel fine now!"

I twisted out the way and ended up back to back with Isabella. She almost fell from the sudden change. I reached out and grabbed her left forearm with my hand, helping her regain her balance.

"You should take ballet or cheerleading or something to help with your balance."I teased.

She swatted my hand away."Shut up!"

I laughed again.

-To Isabella-

I blushed. If I keep blushing, I won't have anymore blood to spare for the rest of my body. My heart thumped hard against my chest.

And is Phineas actually _flirting _with me? What in the world?

I blushed even harder at that thought that he might be. I TOLD THE INVENTOR THAT I LOVED HIM...IN MY SLEEP!

I blushed more. I wouldn't be surprised if I passed out from lack of blood right now.

What in the world is going on?


	9. Chapter 9

Words of Unknown

Chapter Nine

Here it is :D and I do not own Phineas and Ferb :O

-Phineas PoV-

Her face was burning,crimson red. She seemed frazzled and confused. It was... cute. She started at her feet or hands,I didn't know. And she kept moving her hands around, as if to distract herself.

"Isabella?"I asked. She jumped slightly and started at her hands then barely looked up at me.

I laughed."Why be so quiet? Are you hanging out with Ferb now?"

She smiled very small."N-no... I didn't m-m-meant to be q-quiet."

"Try to speak in straight words now. I'm having a hard time understanding you."

Her cheeks flared even darker."Excuse me."She said then darted up stairs. I heard her door shut with a slight slam. I blinked a couple times.

_Maybe I should stop playing around like that,_I thought,_I'm probably confusing the life right out of her. _

I chuckled to myself at that thought then walked upstairs. I lightly knocked on the door. It was painted a deep purple and had a flower-shaped sign that said in curvy pink letters _Isabella Marie Garcia-Shapiro_.

"Y-yes?"Came her voice. It sounded a bit shaken or maybe even scared.

"Izzy?Can I come in?"I asked.

"Umm... O-ok..."She replied and I heard a small shuffling.

I opened the door and she was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Phineas? What would you do if you found out you weren't the person you thought you were?"

"Well, I probably wouldn't be happy and I would definately be confused."I replied to her strange question.

"What if you were from an entirely whole different world?"

"That's a weird question Izzy."

"I know it is. I just wanted a somewhat reassuring answer."

"Why?"

She looked over at me then back at the ceiling. "Don't worry about it." She said, turning over and pulling a purple fleece blanket over her small body.

She was hiding something and from the looks of it, something serious. I opened my mouth to ask her again but I closed my mouth. If it was something serious, I should give her a bit of time to think about it. If she doesn't want to tell me now then it wouldn't be right to push her.

"Hey Izzy?"I said,walking over to the door.

"Yeah,Phinny?"She said, not moving to look at me.

I sighed and opened the door."I love you too."

Then I walked out and basically ran home.

-Isabella's PoV-

I shot up when the door slammed shut. Then I heard the front door but his words echoed through my ears over and over again like a CD stuck on replay.

Phineas...loved me? He loved me back?

.God... Phineas Flynn just returned my feelings for him. He returned them!

I felt a smile growing my face then it disappeared. So why did he run away? He already knew how I felt so why did he run? Why?

I looked at the window in time to see a pair of blue high tops disappear inside the house directly across from me. I saw the light in his room turn on even though it was day time. I slightly saw his silhouette and I wished so much he had stayed.

"So can we actually talk now?" Came a familiar voice. A voice I surely hated.

"Go away,Lyma."I practially growled.

"Um... No. I'm staying until you hear what I have to say."She replied floating on her back, her wings glowing gold swirls and barely fluttering.

I sighed."If I listen to what you have to say, will you leave me be?"

She nodded then shook her head."You have to listen to my story then make a decision."

I stared at her, not really looking at her. Then I nodded in agreement, just wanting to get this over with and back to my life.

"Ok. I'm from a world called Bansha. It's a world of music,songs,and dance. I was sent here to find you, Isabella. You're special... Well at least the Elder Voices say you are. They want me to bring you back with three trusted friends of your's."

"I'm confused."I said.

She sighed."Here's the basics. Bansha is being terrorized by an evil by the name Desra. She's a witch. She has great power and is using it to let out murder and horror on our lands. You are the Princess I was sent to find. After 10 years of searching, I have found you."

I narrowed my eyes."Do you have any idea how _cheesy_ that sounds."

"I know... But I'm just the messenger. Now here is your choice: Come help your homeland return to peace or stay here and live out your life and let us fall into fire."

"Do I have much of choice? I'll feel bad either way."

"The despair of the Chosen is one that will always be there."

"Wonderful."

"But with the help of friends, your burden will be easier to carry."

I glared at her."No. I'm not involving my friends in your possibly insane scheme."

"What will it take to prove to you that I say no lies?"

I sighed." I'm just scared to have them involved in something so unrealistic."

"It isn't though. Just because old memories have been forgotten, it doesn't mean they are not there."

"Translation?"

She smiled."Your friends have traveled through worlds before. Though they chose to forget it in order to keep a friend, the memory is still there."

"Why do I feel like I know what you're talking about?"

"May I show you?"

I hesitated but nodded slowly. She reached over and gently touched my forehead. All I saw was a bright flash and I fell back on my bed. A shot of pain ran down from the spot on my head she touched and it ran down all the way to my fingertips and my toes. I gasped and for a second I thought I couldn't breathe.

Then it stopped and I shot up. "Omigosh... I kissed Phineas 2 years ago?"

Lyma tilted her head then nodded."Have I proven enough to you?"

I nodded quickly."I think you have. But I'm still scared."

"Don't be, dear. Let me guide you. I can help you chose the warriors who will guide and protect you through your journey. You just have to say yes and accept the journey."

I stared at the ground, thinking for a minute then I looked up at her.

I made my decision.


	10. Chapter 10

Words of Unknown

Chapter 10

Enjoy :)

THE NEXT DAY!

Isabella's PoV

I stared out the window. I've sat here in my computer chair for the past few days, not wanting to move or even eat. My eyes burn more no sleep. I have nightmares when I do.

Lyma laid on my bed. She was meditating on something. She wouldn't tell me.

I heard a knock on my door."Isa? Honey, are you going to ever come down?"

And I stayed silent until I heard my mom sigh then return downstairs. I heard her voice still.

"I'm sorry Phineas. Isabella must not be feeling well."

"It's alright -Shapiro. Is it ok if I try to get her to come down?"

"Of course dear."

I heard steps on the stairs then another knock."Izzy please let me in."

Lyma sat up,nodded at me,then pointed at the door. Then she disappeared.

I unlocked it then laid of my bed, wrapping my purple fleece blanket around my, now even smaller, figure.

The door opened. "Izzy?"

"Yes?"I whispered, my voice tight and hoarse from lack of use.

I felt weight on the edge of bed. He must of sat down."Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I-I can't tell you."I fought back tears.

He placed a hand on my arm,trying to turn me over."Is this because of what happened? Because you're moving?"

I nodded not wanting to tell him the truth. I made my decision. I'm going to Bansha alone with none of my friends. I made that clear to Lyma. i'll have guardians assigned to when I get there. Good thing is though, when I turn 16, I'll be allowed to come back. I have to be trained apparently. And that's going to take 4 years. Sad thing is though, I'll disappear from home and it'll be like I went missing. I'm leaving tomorrow.

"Come on Izzy! I promise you that we'll stay in touch. I'm sure you'll be allowed to visit."He said, trying to be encouraging but all the pain and guilt just weighed me down further.

I finally turned over and he looked terribly depressed.

-Phineas's PoV-

She had such dark shadows under her eyes. And all her cheerfulness and brightness was gone from every inch of her face, replaced with worry, sadness,and...Guilt?

She seemed to of lost weight from the passed few days. Because she seemed so much smaller and more delicate and breakable.

Her dark hair,with no pink bow to hold back her bang, fell in her face. She looked much older than 12,much older.

"Izzy? Please tell me what's really going on."

"No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"No. You aren't getting involved. That's that so I'm not telling you."

I stared at her in confusion. Not getting involved? In what?

"What are you talking about?"I asked.

"Nevermind...Just forget it,please?"

"No."

"Phineas... Please..."

I crossed my arms."What's going on?"

"I'll tell you in four years. Ok?"

"Four years? What's happening in four years?"

"Not special right now. But in four years, you'll understand."

"Wha-"

She grabbed my hand and I lost my voice. Her hand felt warm even though she looked so sad and cold.

"You're my best friend and I really care about you. And I know this is important but I can't tell you everything right now. We're too young. You are at least. I'm not ready for this and neither are you,Phineas. One day in four years, I'll tell you. I just hope you'll understand then. But I don't want you to understand right now."

I blinked."Izzy? Promise you'll tell me?"

She faintly smiled."I promise."

I held on my free hand, lifting up my pinkie. She giggled and held out her free pinkie. We hooked our fingers in a childish promise. I gripped my pinkie righter and pulled her up. She seemed startled.

I kissed her on the cheek."Four years. I hold you to that,Isabella."I whispered against her skin.


	11. Chapter 11

Words of Unknown

Chapter 11

Phineas's PoV

I stared at my mom is shock."What do you mean _she's gone_?"I asked again.

"Isabella's disappeared it seems. I think she ran away just to give her mom a hard time because they're moving."Candace said. I shot my rare death glare at her and she fell silent.

"Gone? Just _gone_? They haven't found a single trace of her or have any leads?"I asked my mom.

She sighed and put down her newspaper,which showed a large picture of Isabella under the caption:"**Popular Fireside Girl Troop Leader Goes Missing!"**

"The only lead they have is that Isabella may have ran away as Candace said because she didn't want to leave Danville. Of course there are a few others but it says that they're very weak leads."Mom replied, folding the morning newspaper.

Ferb stayed silent. I knew he took the blow just as hard as did. He knew Izzy well too, we both did. So we knew she wouldn't run away.

And for some reason our conversation replayed and replayed in my head. Four years she said. Four years and she'll be able to explain properly what's going on. Did it have something to do with her sudden disappearance? But where did it tie in? I don't get it... Why would she leave? Why would she let herself get kidnapped? Izzy is a black belt in Karate and is an adept fighter, there is no way she would go without a fight and yet there was no sign of struggle anywhere.

The police alreadt started questioning. They've questioned the Garcia-Shapiros. They even had -Shapiro call up Izzy's older dead beat brother,Alex, and tell him that Izzy's gone and that he might have to come to Danville for questioning. Ferb and I think she wants him here so she can keep an eye on her son. And I don't blame her. If I was her, I would want all my kids close to me if one of my own children went missing without a single trace.

I stood up and I didn't even have to excuse myself. Mom already knew I would have a hard time eating after what I just heard. Ferb followed me in suit.

When we got to our room, I collapsed on my bed. "I don't get it,Ferb! Does this have something to do with what Isabella and I talked about yesterday?"

"Which was what?"He asked.

"Oh yeah... I didn't tell you."I said then went straight into retelling our conversation.

He stayed silent then his face went white and stony."Do you think she'll be back in four years?"

"I sure do hope so."

"It just seems so..."

"Unrealistic?"I offered.

He smiled blandly."Yeah."

"I agree with you one hundred percent. Should I tell the police?"

He fell silent again then shook his head."They'll disregard it as useless information. Anyway, we don't want to get our hopes up,Phin. It's very likely Iz will be back in four years. They might find her before."He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

I tensed."What do you mean by that?"

"Keep in mind that she could be lying in a dirch some-"

"Don't finish that sentence!"I hollered, hugging my knees to my chest and hiding my face in my arms.

"I'm sorry,Phin. I-I was thinking about what I was saying."

I shook my head. The image of sweet little Isabella lying on her back in a ditch, arms and legs flailed out in odd angles, her pink dress and pale skin covered in blood and dirt, her eyes glossy and staring at nothing made me shudder. Tears and sobs threatened to be release but I held them back with an unknown strength.

I heard Perry chatter and Ferb say,"There you are,Perry."

That night, I had nightmares about the same image. Except this time I saw Isabella struggling in tears and screaming to get away from a faceless figure in black pants and black hoodie who shoved her into a car trunk. It changed to Isabella being beaten and stabbed. Then changed to Isabella being dumped into a nearby ditch, sending her rolling and landing on her back.

I was awoke by a voice.

'_Phineas...'_

I thought I was awake but I saw a figure in a dark room. She had a pretty heart shaped face, skin so pale it glowed faintly, almond-shaped eyes that were a strange shade of bright yellow. Her lips were a bit thin and also yellow. Golden,glowing swirls twisted from the outside corners of her eyes down her cheeks,neck,and shoulders. She had long knee length glowing blonde hair. She wore a long,goddesslike white dress and had flames dancing around her happily.

"Hello"She said with a slightly deep voice that sounds like bells."Good dreaming day to you,Phineas Flynn of Earth."

"And you are?"I asked cautiously.

She chuckled."I am a friend of friends, a mother of children, a wife of one, a voice of soothing songs,and a caretaker of royalty."

"Huh?"I said.

She chuckled again. I felt myself growing annoyed. "Phineas Flynn of Earth, allow me to sing you into assurance and good rest."

"Umm... Ok?"

She bowed her head in a royal kind of way."I am only doing as the Princess has asked of me."

"Princess?"

"A kind one she is too. Yes, will grow to greatness. Now allow me to sing my short song."

I nodded.

A pair of transparent fairy wings with glowing gold spirals bursted from her back. Gold fairy dust fell from the air,glittering beautifully.

She began to sing.

"_Sleep little one _

_Good sleeping to you_

_Sun comes shining_

_But once more you must close your eyes_

_Sleep little one_

_Bringing Good Joy in the morning_

_Lay down your head_

_Peacefully_

_Sleep little one."_

I realized as she sang, things were darkening. I was already asleep but now I was going to sleep, a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Just Maybe

Words of Unknown

Chapter 12

Warning: YOU MIGHT CRY! IT SADDDD DX

Isabella's POV

I stared at the foreign surroundings. It was similar to the movie _Avatar._ Trees that twisted lithely like birch trees,they're bark a deep shade of dark blue. They're branches hung like willow trees but glowed bright yellow-green instead of the pink like the movie. And they looked common and scattered everywhere.

The plant life was strange. A field of flowers was nearby. The petals were pointed,shiny,and transparent like chrystals. And they were shadesof light pink,baby blue,and lime green. So vibrant and beautiful.

The sky was such an ice blue, it looked almost white... The clouds almost blended in. The grass was such a healthy green. It swayed slightly in the soft wind.

The sight really was beautiful. It really was... So beautiful,it broke my heart. My mind drifted to the day Phineas and I were in Paris,the City of Love. I remember the view we saw from the Eiffel Tower. It was a beautiful sight too! And it broke my heart when Phineas wasn't enjoying it with me...

Lyma placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. She smiled bright and said." Welcome to your new home,Princess!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me over the nearby hill."You can see the castle from here! It's beautiful during the afternoon!"

Once on top of the hill,I saw it. My new home. And it was breath-taking.

It was completely made out of crystal,though not transparent like the flowers. It was my favorite shade of color, neon purple but lighter... It sparkled under the noon sun. A dark trail led from it into the forest. A dark blue wall surrounded the castle and scattered on the outside of the wall was village homes. I could see the strange winged horses flying or walking beside villagers.

As Lyma and I approached, the villagers,one by one, turned their attention to us. I wish they wouldn't. It was strange and I didn't like it.

A little girl hugged Lyma out of no where. She had light green hair in a long braid. She wore a tuniclike dress made out of leaflike fabric. Tied around her waist like a belt was a yellow-green glowing piece of those trees' branches I saw back there.

"Is this her,Lyma?"The girl asked excitedly,her bright eyes, also dark green, lighting up more.

Lyma nodded and the girl gasped."The Princess!"She bowed gracefully."Greetings and Welcome!"

I nodded awkwardly."T-thank you."

Lyma guided me toward the castle. Now, all the villagers were staring at me in awe after finding out I'm the 'Princess'.

"I don't like this. I don't like the attention,Lyma."I said coldly,slightly glaring up at her.

"Well, you're gonna have to deal with it because this your life now. The Princess had disappeared for 12 years after she had been born. And it was clear that this Princess was special because she was born with The Symbol on her."

"Wait,my birthmark? The one on my shoulder?"I asked,pulling up my sleeve to look at my birthmark. It was an unusual one too. A simple music note that had curvy spirals twisting out lithely.

Lyma nodded then made me pull down my sleeve."No one really knows about it so you shouldn't show it off."

We finally reached the castle. Lyma pulled out a necklace she had tucked against her chest. It glowed gold and was simply circular. It hung on a glowing gold chain.

She pushed it against the dark wooden door. Spirals of gold twirled from the necklace and traveled upward until the door was covered in beautiful,glowing swirls.

The door opened and Lyma and I entered. The courtyard was absolutely gorgeous. The grass was bright green and shined from being watered. Gardens of flowers were everywhere. Some had the chrystal flowers, another couple had then rainbow petals that look similar to tulips,there even a few gardens dedicated to roses of different shades.

"They planted the roses so you would have something of earth here."Lyma said,beaming.

"How thoughtful."I said,taken aback by the kind gesture. That really was thoughtful.

"The gardeners are very caring flower pixies. Don't be frightened when you see them. They're pixies but their sizes is quite...un-pixieish."Lyma said laughing.

I blinked. That was not a very comforting thing to say...

I followed her over to the stables."Wanna meet your pegasus? We bought it just for you."

I nodded,excited now. I have my own flying horse!

We entered the stables which was made of the same dark blue wood of those glowing trees. I followed Lyma over to a stable painted white. Lyma whistled and a horse stuck its head out. It was weird seeing a horse smile but this one was. It had this excited air about it,almost like a goofy,childish air. The horse seemed almost human. I guess that's why I freaked out when it spoke.

"Hiya Lyma! Bring me any apples?"It asked in a high-pitched tone that sounded very excited and jolly.

"Hey there. Nope,not today. Well this is Isabella. Why don't you two introduce each other and get to know one another for a minute. I have to go talk to someone about something very important."Lyma said,holding up the necklace. Before I could protest,she was gone.

I turned back to the horse."H-hii..."

"Hiya! I'm Galediamka! But you can rename me if you like."

I blinked."Can I call you Dia for short?"

The horse smiled again."Dia? I like it!"

I smiled nervously.

"Let me guess,horses on Earth don't have wings,do they?"

"Any animal on Earth doesn't talk. I mean the birds and some bugs have wings but that's about it.."

"None of the animals _don't talk?_ That's weird!"

I laughed."Really? For me it isn't but I like talking to you."

"That's good! Because I'm your new traveling buddy. Just to let you know,I'm not a normal pegasus either. I know! I don't just talk or fly but I also help you in battle. I'm really a cursed fairy. I was cursed by the Dark One so I can only transform when you need me in battle."

"You're a fairy? That's so sad to be cursed!"

She smiled."Don't worry. Its not bad really. I'm glad I can help you though!"

I started to realize who she reminded me of.. The optimisic attitude,the birght smile,and that childish air. She reminded me of Phineas...

Lyma returned."Got that necklace returned to the Dutchess. Mighty nice of her to let me use it. Have yall talk? Got to know each other well enough? Good! Let's go Isabella. Gotta get you ready so you can meet the Royal Family."

I followed Lyma out while waving goodbye to Dia.

It didn't take long to actually get inside the castle. It was just as beautiful on the inside,perhaps more beautiful than outside. The floor was white marble and the walls painted gold and silver. It was a beautiful sight. And it was furnished wonderfully with high quality wooden furniture.

I followed Lyma down every twist and turn of the hallways. The palace was much bigger than it appeared to be. I tried to memorize where I was going but to no avail. It would take awhile til I would have a friendship with the pathways.

We stopped at a pair of large double wooden doors. They too were dark blue but the color was richer and more bright than dark. Lyma knocked and one of the silver handles turned then opened. An older man stood there. He had dark hair turning white with age. His face was old but wise. He had clearly been here long enough to know any,or even all, the secrets this place may or may not hold. He dressed plainly in dark robes. He had wings too. They weren't as shiny as the ones I've seen,but instead also held a sort of ancient feel.

He bowed."Hello. I am Darkrir. I work here as a servant to the Royal Family."

I smiled and nodded in greeting."Hello."

He blinked at me,like he was in shock but quickly recovered."I will escort her now,Lyma. Thank you for bringing her home safely."

Lyma smiled."I told ya I could do it,Dad."

Darkrir smiled."Yes,yes you did. I should of had a bit more faith but you had just gained your glow so of course I was a bit worried. Go see Momma now. She has something for you I believe."

Darkrir was Lyma's dad? After looking closer,I could see it. She had his eye color and eye shape. She also had his strong jaw and slightly crooked nose.

Lyma turned to leave."Don't cause any trouble for my Papa now,Princess. I'll be back to escort you to see the Royal Family after you look suitable."

Then she left. Left me with a wise-looking stranger. It felt unusual to be here. Not unrealistic but just different. Like going from a hot tub into an ice cold pool. That instant change from boiling heat to shivering ice. I crave for the warmth of my purple fleece blanket and the licks from Pinky,my dog. But right now, all I feel is the cold that seemed to echo off the marble floors,off the golden walls,and straight to my core. This wasn't home but I only could hope one day it would be.

I followed Darkrir down a different corridor. The colors were different. Emeralds,dark blues,and deep purples hung everywhere,covering the golden walls. The floor was black and white checkered marble instead of the bright cloud white I had just seen.

Darkrir opened a large nearby door. It wasn't dark blue but instead a mixture of emerald green and purple beautifully blended together like a colorful waltz of rainbow swirls. The doorknob was dark blue but made of a crystal-like steel. I followed him inside into the most gorgeous bedroom I had ever seen.

The floor was also marble like it was outside the door but covered with rugs of green and purple. A rather large four-poster bed was underneath a floor-to-ceiling height bay window which had rich purple curtains hanging elegantly like a dress on a woman ready for a movie primere. The sheets on the bed were a very pale pink and were also clearly made of some kind of silk that looked so soft it could of melted into the bed and onto the floor. Two double doors of white wood and golden doorknobs were not far from the bed.

And when Darkrir opened them,it revealed such a beautiful wardrobe,that I almost fainted when he announced this was all mine.

"You must be joking? This? All mine?"I asked,completely unconvinced that I could ever own anything so nice.

He chuckled."It is your's,Princess. Now change into something suitable. Your hairdresser and make-up artist will be here soon."

He left with that. Left me in the room of any little girl's dreams! But to be quite honest,I rather be with Phineas,getting messy from what invention he came up with, than to be in this dream world.

But it wasn't a dream world. No,I accepted reality long before coming here. I knew my fate and were I stood. Though it is sad, I'll be alright with it. But when I turn 16, I'll finally be able to tell Phineas the truth and maybe he'll be ready. Maybe they'll all be ready. But right now,none of us were. I didn't care what Lyma said, I didn't want them getting involved when they had so much going for them.

I wonder what they're thinking right now. Lyma said I wouldn't leave a single trace but she's wrong. I left no physical trace but emotional ones. I left Phineas with my heart,I left my Fire Side girls with my courage,I left my friends with strength. I left everything there and brought none of it with me because they'll need it more than me right now. I know where I am and why I'm not there with them. But they don't. They think I'm dead or gone.

Maybe they'll forget me. Maybe when I show up 4 years later, they won't recognize me or remember me. Maybe Phineas will forget that he loved me and move on. Maybe the Fire Side girls will find a better troop leader,one much more capable then me.

Maybe... They'll never forget and keep trying to find me for all the years of my departure. I wonder if we'll change. Maybe all the training I will be doing will harden me. Or maybe my absence will harden them.

I don't know and I won't know til the day comes. But I do know that I will see Phineas again. And when I do,I'll tell him everything! Even if I have to tie him down and make him listen. But I will make him see I'll be telling the truth. I just I could tell him now.

_Pang._ My chest hurt. I knew my heart was breaking more even though I thought it to be broken. Phineas... I miss you so much and a single day hasn't passed yet since I arrived and I already feel so homesick and deprived of so much. I have gained only material things but I want you right now. I need your reassuring smile,your optimtic attitude,and your comforting hugs. I need you...

Tears began to fall and I fell onto the bed in a fetal position. I sobbed harder and harder. It hurt not being home and I never realize how ungrateful I really was. I took it all for advantage and now I don't have it anymore. I know I'll never have to option to permanently return there. I understand and accept that. But reality hurts.

My reality is stabbing over and over again... Slapping me til my cheeks burn and my eyes ache. My head is pounding but I can't stop crying. Everything is blurred by my guilty tears. I left them all behind but I couldn't ask them to be my guardians. They're too young! I'm too young! We all are. But it'll be fine. We'll all make through this like we have in the past. Because our friendship,our loyalty,and our dedication to each other goes deeper than the surface.

After everything our unusual little group has gone through, we will never truly separate and go our different ways. No, Baljeet and Buford will always bully each other in that friendly,teasing way. Phineas and Ferb will always be remembered as the Flynn-Fletcher duo and they always be brothers no matter what. The Fireside Girls and I,well, we go way back and they've always stuck by me. Adyson even turned down Phineas when he asked her to the Summer Dance three years ago because she knew it would hurt me.

We each have had something happen to us. Whether it be losing a pet goldfish or losing a family member,we all can relate in some way and that makes our friendship stronger.

My sobs increased. I miss all of them! I miss Baljeet's obsession with mathematics and perfection. I miss Buford and his goldfish and who he really is,a soft person with a good personality but only Baljeet and I know about that side of him. I miss Ferb and his understanding silence, how he wouldn't have to say anything but say everything at the same time. I miss Django and his attempts at teaching me to surf. Heck,I even miss Irving's stalking a bit. It was a bit flattering knowing there was someone out there who adored our group but weird at the same time when we found out about his shrine and photo album.

My chest felt a bit lighter and I found myself drifting to sleep even though I knew I should be getting ready. I drifted into a sleep where my dreams were all memories. And I cried lightly in my sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Words of Unknown

Chapter 12

Enjoy ~3

Isabella's PoV

It was a bit like a dream.

The lady who came to do my hair and make up found me asleep on my bed. She wasn't happy that my eyes were puffy and tired.

Her name was Marie Jemms. I thought that wasn't an unusual name. And she wasn't a faerie or any magical creature at all! Actually she said she was a human! But you can't tell. She's stunningly gorgeous. Long blonde hair,blue eyes,and a very nice figure.

"I'm from Earth too. Actually, I got here by accident. I was in the library one day and I had opened this book. A necklace had fallen out and when I picked it up, I was here in this exact room."

I blinked."I'd say thats weird but I think 'weird' is an understatement for just about anything right now."

She giggled, curlying another strand of my hair."I completely understand too! When I got here, I broke down and demanded the send me back. But Lyma talked to me and I decided to stay. She asked me,'Where do you want to be? Here,where you can have a fresh new start, or there, where you're used by human men and thrown around like lion's meal?' So I stayed. And I haven't regretted my choice since."

I smiled."Thats great for you. But I had to leave all the people I cared about behind with no way to know where I am."

She laughed."Would they really believe your here? Even if you did have a way to tell them,would they believe it?"

I blinked then bluntly said."Good point." She laughed again.

She put her hair tools down."There! Finished! And I have to say this look will go great with the dress we picked out."

Marie helped me into the overly pouffy princess dress. It was dark purple and gold. I loved it.

I looked into the mirror. My hair was curled halfway up and hung in loose curls down my shoulders. The only makeup I wore was pale lipstick and mascra.

Marie packed up her stuff."You look fantastic. I got to go now. Lyma will be here soon so stay put."

I watched her leave and a certain sadness feel back over me. It was nice being around someone. I don't like being alone.

I stared out the window. It had begun to lightly sprinkle. I felt grey even though sun was still shinging through the rain drops. I was thinking about Phineas and his confession. It made things even worse and darker. We could of finally been something but it got interrupted like everything else. I had this whole dream about us! And now I'll never get to live it...

I begun to sing.

_"My face against the window pane,_

_A tear for ever drop of rain._

_I am so lonely and so sad,_

_You're the reason I'm feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad,_

_Living in a dream I never had._

_My face against the window pane,_

_A tear drop for every drop rain._

_I'm living like already I have died,_

_Have died!_

_Emptiness a present past,_

_A silent scream to shatter glass_

_I have to go,_

_It's time for me,_

_To fly!"_

I placed a hand on the window,tears threatening to fall again.

_"I am so lonely and so sad,_

_You're the reason I'm feeling bad._

_I am so lonely and so sad,_

_Living in a dream I never had._

_Who would care if I'm not here,_

_If suddenly I disappeared?_

_No one's gonna notice at all._

_Dying flowers in my hand,_

_I'm vanishing from where I stand._

_It isn't yet too late to get the cure!_

_I am so lonely and so sad,_

_You're the reason I'm feeling bad._

_I am so lonely and so sad,_

_Living in a dream I never had._

_(2x)"_

I sighed and looked down. I carefully wiped away the tears and making sure I didn't mess up my make up.

"Ready?"A voice said behind me. I yelped and turned. Lyma stood there with an odd expression on her face. Anger? Guilt?

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Do you think you're the only one suffering? Thats you're the only one at a loss right now? Everyone here is terrified! Absolutely terrified! And now they're being told to put their lives and trust in a little girl who disappeared years ago!"She yelled.

I blinked. Anger surged through me."Then go get someone else who actually WANTS to help you! I never signed up for this! I don't want to go through with it! Do you really think I want to di-" i cut myself off. My throat got tight and I almost broke down again.

I pushed away that thought again. I didn't want to think about that. I wouldn't think about THAT. No... I can't...


	14. Chapter 14

Words of Unknown

Chapter 14

FOUR YEARS LATER! XD XD XD

Isabella's PoV

Today is my 16th birthday. I'm suppose to be returning to home for about a week. I'm really excited but you wouldn't tell. During my training, I learned how to hide my emotions and feelings in every way. I guess I'm more like a mechanic shelll now but as long as I get to see Phineas again, that's just fine by me.

I pulled off my armor. All I had was a breast plate, gloves,and boots for 'armor'. Today is also the day I get my wings. I can't wait.

I worked on getting things packed up to go and suddenly out of no where a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, swinging me in a circle.

"Alexanderrrrr! Put me downnn!"I yelled, feeling extremely dizzy because of my brother.

He laughed and gently set me down. I stumbled and he had to catch me so I could catch my balance.

"Jerk..."I muttered.

He laughed again."How's packing goin?"

"Good til you showed up."

"Awww... Don't be like that Izzy!"

I groaned."Don't call me that!"

He hugged me again."Awww don't be wike twat!"He said in a baby voice.

I pushed him by pushing his face away."I swear there is something wrong with you. Stay away because I don't want to catch your crazy cold."

"Crazy cold?"He asked, snickering.

"Yes. Crazy cold."I replied nonchanlantly.

He rolled his eyes."So who on earth is so important?"

"My future guardians."

"I thought I was one of your guardians?"

I rolled my eyes this time."Idiot, of course you are. There are a few others who are gonna join us."

"Greatttt..."He said sarcastically."Newbies."

I threw a shoe at him."Don't call them that."

He stuck his tongue out at me."I came to tell you that you aren't going anymore anyways."

I turned around sharply on my heels."What?"

"Those people you were talking about, they're here. Right outside the door."He said way too casual for the situation he was explaining.

"What?"I yelled pulling on my armor because it covered me more. I ran up to my door and peeked out.

And sure enough... Phineas,Ferb,Baljeet,Buford,Gretchen,Ginger,and Milly. I bursted out.

"What are you doing here?"I asked calmly, hiding my emotions and feelings again.

Phineas turned around. I almost swooned. He was taller than me now by a couple of inches. He wore a hoodie that was the same color as the striped shirt he use to wear when we were younger. He also had on jeans and bark blue high tops. He smiled.

"Izzy?"He asked, absolutely happy then practically tackle hugged me to the ground.

"Hi Phineas."I replied casually.

He smiled brightly again."I can't believe you're alive..."

"Why wouldn't I be? I told you I was going to come back in four years but apparently they decided to switch that around.."I said cooly. Just as I said that, Lyma appeared. She was much older now too. She was 20 now. Her hair was much longer and reached her ankles. When she floated in the air, it twirled around her feet gracefully. When she spotted me, I let my anger show. She tried to get away.

"Lyma..."I whispered harshly."How dare you go against me!"

"Hey Isabella! I didn't see you there. How are you? Isn't the weather great!"She said trying to avoid the situation like always.

"Lyma, I can't believe you. You brought them here? I was suppose to go there and give them a choice to join me or not. But now they're stuck here unless I succeed! Thanks a lot!"

She smiled at me sheepishly."I'm sorry but its too dangerous for us to take you there. There are signs showing that the Desra might have ways of knowing if anyone teleports _out_ Bansha but not in so we brought them here instead of sending you there."

I groaned and walked back into my room. Gretchen,Milly,and Ginger followed me. They broke out in excitrd giggles. They were in absolute awe seeing my room. I rolled my eyes but smiled. I really did miss the Fireside Girls.

Phineas,Ferb,Baljeet,and Buford came in next.

"This is even more girly then your old room."Buford said bluntly.

"I know. A bit too girly for my tastes but I'm use to it now."I replied.

Ferb sat down against the wall. I walked over and poked him in the head."Do you still have a British accent?"I asked randomly.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement."Hi Iz."He said.

"Yep. Still a Brit."

"To the heart."He said, chuckling. I smiled.

Phineas hugged me again. I rolled my eyes,still smiling."Hi Phinny."

"So where are we exactly?"He asked.

"Bansha."

"I don't remember this place. We did go through all the dimensions years ago."

"Bansha isn't attached to those. Its in a whole different world. And the only to get in and out of here is teleportation. But teleporting takes a lot of magic so it used very rarely."

Ferb snorted."He's asking because he's tried to find you but we had no idea where you could be."

I laughed and hugged Phineas back."That's cute. But I'm sorry I couldn't have to you coming here yet."

"Can you actually explain to us why we're here?"Baljeet asked. I noticed him and Ginger were holding hands.

"Bansha is the world of Music. When you're teleporting,you can actually see it."I said.

Gretchen nodded."We did. But there was a large portion of it completely black and dead-looking."

"That's because that part of Bansha is dead. Its ruled by Desra, an evil witch. For years she's been terrorizing this place so when I was born, I had the Mark of Notes."i showed them the birthmark on my shoulder."It means I have special musical powers. But only the purest of music nymphs can be marked with it. And I was one of rare few."

"See? Told you that you were always special!"Milly said laughing. I threw a pillow at her which she surprisingly dodged with practiced ease.

"So why are we here?"Ginger asked.

I sighed and stayed quiet for a few moments."You're here to be my Guardians and guide me through my journey, keep me strong,and make sure I succeed in transpiring."

"Transpiring?"Phineas asked.

"Don't worry abou that right now. But you have no choice now to accept if you wanna go home."I replied.

"Ok. But I would like to point out that we would joined you either way."Ferb said.

I turned to him."I know that but I couldn't bring myself to ask you at my young age. I'm older now and realized I was being foolish. Helping these people is more important than my worries. I know yall can take care of yourselves."

"Damn right."Buford said. Baljeet scolded him for his cursing. Buford smiled sheepishly.

Lyma and Alex returned. Lyma was floating."Girls come with me. Boys go with Alex."

"Why?"They all asked at the same time.

I rolled my eyes."Do you really think you can walk around here in human clothing? Lyma and my brother will help you get settled in. When will Marie be here to help me get ready for the winging ceremony?"Fi

"She'll be here shortly."Lyma replied politely. She probably think I'm still mad... Good. She should.

Everyone reluctantly left with Lyma and Alex. I sat at my vanity,staring at my reflection.

''It's gotten so much easier to fake emotions. I don't know if that's a good thing but I'm glad I can do it. I can't tell Phineas about the Final Song. He'll be heartbroken..."I said to myself.

I sighed. And here I am talking to myself again.

I looked back into the mirror. Maybe it won't be so bad having them here... Maybe they'll help me be Isabella again and not some warrior princess...

Another thing that bothers me is that Phineas still makes my heart race...Even after all these years.

I sighed again. This was going to be a long journey.


End file.
